ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice
Justice is a professional wrestler currently working for Ground Zero Wrestling Association. She is known mostly for her work as part of ZXWWF's roster. Early life Justice was born in Toronto, Canada but her father got a nice job in Boston when she was 4. While enrolled in grade school, she met and befriended Kirsten and then Nicole. Growing up, they became inseparable, always watching each other's back. Justice was always active and enjoyed sports. Justice's young life was marred by the fact that her father was a "man's man" and didn't know how to relate to a daughter. While he loved his daughter very much, a young Justice felt ignored because her father wouldn't spend time with her. Justice slowly got angrier and angrier until one day, at eight years old, her mother suggested that she take in interest in what her father liked instead of trying to get him to like the things that she did. So, Justice went into the living room and stood in front of the couch near where her father was sitting and pretended to watch the television. After a time, her father hoisted her up by her waist and sat her beside him on the couch. It wasn't long before Justice was asking all sorts of questions about the wrestling programs he was watching. They would even mimic some of the moves while playfighting during commercials. It wasn't long before her father realized that Justice had a natural gift and asked his daughter if she wanted to be trained. Happy to be getting all this attention from her father, Justice gleefully agreed. She has not stopped training since that day. Professional wrestling career After highschool, Justice actually received a contract for WWE on their RAW show after a chance meeting with Shane McMahon. She was working at a Hooters in Boston while Shane was taking a business lunch at the location. Being 18, attractive and basically having most things handed to her, Justice was more than a little full of herself. Also, since she had trained hard but had little experience in the business, she had little respect for the traditions of wrestling. As her popularity with the fans grew, so did her ego. By the time she attained the Women's title, she was bored with wrestling women and was in hot water with WWE brass. After repeated requests to wrestle men were denied, Justice became disgruntled. She started whining about the possibility of her looks being damaged, walking out in the middle of matches that didn't go her way (she was smart enough to know when her opponents were ordered to hurt her on purpose) and shouting matches with the other wrestlers put her on real thin ice. All of this came to a head a month before her contract was due to expire. Pretty much told that it would not be renewed, Justice figured that she had little to lose. During a live RAW event, Steve Austin was doing a live promo backstage. Justice snuck up behind him and clocked him with her title belt. Austin chased her around backtage and only backed off when Vince himself ordered her into his office. Vince had a huge problem on his hands. Justice was arguably as popular as Austin, obviously for different reasons, which is why she wasn't removed from WWE progamming even though she was about to leave the company. Thousands of people saw what she did live and millions saw it at home. It got the biggest pop that RAW had had in years. But, he really wanted to do more than just fire Justice on the spot. So the idea he came up with wat the most revolutionary ever heard of. He set up a match between Justice and Austin at the next ppv. It would be a Hell in a Cell. But, there was a catch. The winner wouldn't be determined by WWE's overpaid, university educated writers. It would be determined by the fans themselves, even though they wouldn't know it. If Justice got a huge enough pop (Justice herself, not just because she was in a match with Austin), she would win the world title and an extension on her contract. At this point, it was very common knowledge exactly how much Justice was hated and how out-of-favor she was with the brass and Vince personally. Noone in the locker room bothered to even try to hide their disgust when she walked in the back. Noone touched her however under orders from Vince himself. He wanted her as healthy as she could be for the beating Austin was gonna give her. Over the next few weeks, Justice had an epiphany. She finally understood about all the things that the others had tried to teach her. Things like tradition and honor and respect. She went out and gave her all in her matches. What really started convincing her peers was the week before the ppv, she was scheduled to defend the Women's title. The script called for her to win. She took her beatings like the champ she was finally starting to discover she could be and laid down for her opponent. She was scripted to win. On the eve of the ppv, Justice is standing behind the curtain waiting for her cue. She starts bawling uncontrollably. Chynna sees this and sarcastically asks her how she's doing. She answers that she's scared beyond belief. Chynna actually softens a little, puts her hand on her shoulder and tells her to do her best. Even if you go down, at least you'll go down with pride and honor. That made Justice feel much better. She had just enough time to nod and smile to Chynna before her cue came up. On her way to the ring, Justice had noted that Vince himself had decided to do guest commentary with Lawler and Ross. She put on a hell of a match. She took her bumps without complaint. Justice gave as good as she got, and she got a lot. Austin rammed her face into the cage, seemingly tried to rip her chest off with the cage, bounced her off of ring posts, etc. Basically, take the worst Mick Foley match and you have what Austin did to Justice. She was cut open, bleeding all over and bruised in places that she didn't even know she had. People in the audience were crying, begging and pleading for someone-ANYONE to stop the match. In a desperate attempt to win, Justice took everything she had left and rolled through an inside cradle pin to put Austin's shoulders on the mat. The referee quickly looked at Vince, who quietly nodded and the referee counted to 3. The storyline later would be that Austin did get his shoulder up but it was too close to the 3-count for the ref to call it. The stadium erupted! People lost their hearing for days from all the shouting and cheering. Vince met Justice in the back as she was being carried out on a gurney. He gives her his gruff but warm smile and they put her in the ambulance. Justice actually was allowed to keep the World title for about 6 months until she was forced to give it up. Growing pressure from women's groups and a feud with an irate HHH (he refused to accept a female champ) led to her surrendering the title. This annoyed the fans and didn't make HHH back off. He still haunted Justice until her new contract was up 6 months later. Much to everyone's chagrin, she chose to not renew her contract. After a stint in RWR, ZX personally invited her to come to ZXWWF which she gratefully accepted. Bumping into her old friends Nicole and Kirsten, whom she hasn't seen since high school, She knew she'd be extremely happy here in the ZXWWF. ZXWWF (2006) Angelic Insanity Singles Competition Gen-NeXt Division Run The Legion Becoming ZXWWF Heavyweight Champion Ground Zero Wrestling Associaton (GZWA; 2010-current) Personal life Justice's personal life has been turbulent. While still a senior in high school, she entered into a very stormy (and potentially self-destructive) relationship with a much older and very married man. Only with the intervention of her family and the timing of her WWF contract was she able to escape this unhealthy relationship. In the years that followed, Justice was rumored to have been linked with a number of prominent WWF wrestlers, including Shawn Michaels (whom she travelled with extensively) and a young Randy Orton. There was also rumors of liaisons with fans during this time. Years later, Justice would finally admit to an affair with Shawn Michaels, but said all that went on between her and Randy Orton were long conversations about life on the road. Currently, Justice is in a committed relationship with the co-owner of GZWA, Xion Zeros. The relationship started while the two were employed at ZXWWF and continues strong, with the two even living together. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Hand of Justice (Chokeslam) *Justice Is Served (Backstabber/Backcracker) *Hard Justice (Overdrive) *Blind Justice (Eat Defeat) Signature Moves *California Dream *Old School *Hurracanrana Nicknames *'The Voluptuous Vixen' Managers/Managed * Xion Zeros (ZX) Championship/Accomplishments ZXWWF *ZXWWF Heavyweight Championship (2 time; 1st woman to hold title and last individual to hold championship prior to federation's close) *2008 Champion of Champions Match Winner *2007 Undisputed Tag Team of ZXWWF Match Winner (w/ Nicole as part of Angelic Insanity) *Gen-NeXt Championship (1 time) *Women's Tag Team Championship (3 times; w/ Nicole as part of Angelic Insanity) *Diva Tag Team Championship (1 time; w/ Nicole as part of Angelic Insanity—last team to hold this title) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:GZWA Category:Heel wrestlers Category:Heels Category:Heel characters Category:GZWA Vixen